


Practice Makes Perfect

by within_a_dream



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, magic sex toys, practice sex, trans taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Taako isn't nervous. Taako doesn'tgetnervous, period. And even if he were, he wouldn't admit it to Magnus.(Fortunately, Magnus is perceptive, and willing to help out a friend.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valve/gifts).



Something about this job was disrupting Taako’s aura of “fuck off”. Before he’d joined the Bureau, he’d gone _years_ without anyone asking how he was doing. Now, people seemed to know he was upset before he figured it out himself. The idea of “opening up” and “telling his friends how he was feeling” made Taako’s skin crawl (although unfortunately, his colleagues didn’t seem to feel the same way).

Magnus was the worst of them. After a few rounds of the cold shoulder, most of the Bureau members had learned to leave Taako alone, but no matter what he tried, he couldn’t shake Magnus off. Even worse, every time Taako deflected Magnus’s questions, he felt a supremely annoying twinge in his stomach. ( _Not_ guilt. Taako Taaco didn’t feel guilty about anything.)

It wasn’t exactly a surprise, then, when Magnus sidled up to Taako and asked, “So, how was your date?”

“Fuck the hell off, bro.” It came out reflexively, before Taako even had time to wonder how Magnus had known about his time at the Chug and Squeeze.

Old Taako would have left it at that, and ignored the puppy-dog pout on Magnus’s face. But all the saving the world must have made Taako soft, because New Taako couldn’t do it. He turned to face Magnus and focused on the prickling in his gut.

“That…was rude?” Taako said. Magnus didn’t look like he was going to cry anymore, but the stomachache hadn’t gone away. Time to break out the big guns. “I’m sorry.”

He must have really pulled off the “apologetic” thing, because Magnus smiled at him and said, “That’s all right, buddy. I know you’re not angry at me. There’s something else bothering you, isn’t there?”

Taako started to argue, but… _damn it_ , Magnus was right. If he fished through the tangle of pissed-off-ness at Magnus, there was a core of terror. Taako didn’t have friends. He _definitely_ didn’t have boyfriends. Except now, maybe, he did, which meant there were consequences if he fucked up. Not least of which was the consequence of looking like an idiot virgin (which he _was_ , but keeping up appearances was important).

“I’ve never dated anyone, okay?”

Magnus patted Taako’s shoulder, and Taako grudgingly let him. “No one worth your time will hold that against you. And you know you can ask me for advice, right? It’s been a while, but I’ve had my share of experience.”

“Advice can only go so far, my man. Unless you’re willing to let me practice fucking you, the odds of me embarrassing myself are pretty high.”

A quiet hung between them, and Taako worried he’d been too much of a dick again.

Then Magnus answered, “I’m not necessarily opposed.”

~~~

If it would get him laid, maybe Taako should have started being emotionally vulnerable with his coworkers earlier. Then again, this presented a whole new batch of worries. What should he wear? What if Merle came home early? What if he was horrible in bed? Were the gemstones on the harness too much? Maybe he should have gone with a more neutral cock instead of the gaudy green one. But also, gaudy was such a good look.

He was just considering changing his dressing robe to match his strap-on when Magnus walked through the door.

“Sorry I’m late.” He ran a hand through his hair, sending water droplets flying. “Training ran long, and I figured I should clean up.” Normally, Taako would have scoffed at the black shorts and ratty tank, but he couldn’t help but admire how they showed off Magnus’s build.

“I didn’t mind the wait.” Taako let his dressing robe slide open, grinning as Magnus’s eyes were drawn to his cock. “I made it myself. A few spells, and it works even better than a homegrown dick.”

“It’s very…green.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Taako brushed a thumb over the harness on his hip. “What now?”

Magnus shrugged. “Whatever you want.”

“You might wanna put some bounds on that, my man. I’m not sure you’re ready for the full Taako experience.” Taako leaned in to kiss him—and jumped back when their noses smacked together, kiss course uncorrected for nasal interference..

“Fuck, sorry,” Taako hissed, gingerly touching his own nose. “That wasn’t an intentional part of the Taako experience. Just so you’re aware.”

“Okay, whatever you want that doesn’t break anything,” Magnus said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Then he laughed and put a hand on Taako’s face. “Just turn your head a bit.” He pulled Taako closer until their lips met (this time without their noses meeting as well).

Taako hadn’t thought there’d be much to kissing, hadn’t even taken the time to feel nervous about it. (Why would he, when there were so many other things to panic about?) But he felt sloppy next to Magnus’s gentle caresses and perfectly-timed nips. Even worse, Magnus somehow sensed his worry.

“Relax,” he murmured, pressing another light kiss to Taako’s lips. “You’re doing fine.” Then he grabbed Taako’s ass through the velvet of his dressing robe and pulled them closer together, and it got _much_ easier to relax. Taako pressed into Magnus, gasping at the feeling of their cocks brushing together.

Magnus snuck a hand under Taako’s robe and ran it up his side, cupping his breast in his hand. Taako moaned as Magnus ran a thumb over his nipple, and responded by reaching under the waistband of Magnus’s shorts to grasp his cock. He thrust into Taako’s grip, already leaking precome.

“ _Gods_ , I want you inside me.”

“What are you waiting for?” Taako chanced a bite at Magnus’s lip himself (judging by Magnus’s reaction, he hadn’t overdone it on the pressure), and nudged him towards the bed.

It took some maneuvering (during which Taako found a new hatred of bunk beds), but eventually they ended up disrobed and together on the bed.

Magnus pulled a bottle from his bed. “Can I…”

“Go for it, bro,” Taako said, a little breathlessly. “I’ll feel everything. Like I said, just as good as homegrown.”

Magnus stroked the lube over Taako’s cock, muffling his moan with a kiss. Then he laid back, leaving Taako kneeling over him. Something about seeing Magnus spreading his legs for Taako and trusting him completely took his breath away—and brought back all the nerves that Magnus had managed to kiss away.

“I’m new at this, all right?” Taako forced himself to smile. “Like, really new. This fella—” he  gestured to his cock—“runs on a sixth-level spell, and I haven’t had much time to practice.”

Magnus laughed. “I’ve got full confidence in your ability to fuck me. Although if you don’t get started, I might be forced to take matters into my own hands.”

Taako took a breath, squeezed his eyes shut (this was nerve-wracking enough without focusing on Magnus’s expression), and guided his cock into Magnus’s ass. The tightness around his cock took his breath away. He could feel Magnus moving around him, hear his shuddering breaths as Taako pushed in deeper. _Damn_ , this was good.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he groaned, eyes fluttering open to see Magnus biting his lip. “Is…I’m not hurting you, right?”

“You’re not the first person who’s fucked me.” Magnus was a bit breathless. “I am _begging_ you, Taako, stop being careful and fuck me harder.”

Taako grinned and complied. He ran a hand up Magnus’s chest as he thrust into him, toying with his nipple and taking pride in the moan that followed. “Mmm, you’re so hot like this.”

Magnus bucked up to meet his thrusts. “ _God_ , Taako.”

Taako wasn’t sure how long he could stand this. Magnus beneath him, catching his lip between his teeth to hold back moans and gripping Taako’s hips so hard it might bruise, the cock sending every bit of sensation to his clit, the growing wetness between his legs—

He thrust harder, thighs meeting Magnus’s ass, and Magnus cried out.

Taako froze. “You all right?”

“I was, until you stopped.” Magnus sighed. “You’re too careful, buddy. I’ll tell you if I want you to stop, promise.”

“I don’t wanna fuck this up.”

“My first boyfriend was an orc. I think I can handle what you’ve got to throw at me.”

Taako frowned. “You like it bigger, then?”

“We could talk this over when you’re not balls-deep in my ass.”

He ran a hand up the length of Magnus’s cock. “Don’t make me cast Zone of Truth.”

“I like my lovers in all sizes. But yes, Taako, I don’t mind larger dicks. Can you get back to fucking me?”

“Just give me a minute, pal.” Taako murmured a spell. “Tell me when you’re good.”

“When I— _oh, fuck_.” Magnus shouted as Taako’s cock started to grow, and this time Taako could recognize it as pleasure.

“You like?” Taako grinned. “Told you I’ve got some advantages, my man.”

Magnus wanted it way bigger than Taako would dream of using on himself—and he had to admit, it was pretty exhilarating seeing Magnus overwhelmed like this. Taako stroked him and harnessed every bit of his willpower to hold his hips still until Magnus called stop. He’d barely gotten a few thrusts in when Magnus came in Taako’s hand, and ( _oh god_ ) the way he tightened around Taako’s cock was enough to send Taako over the edge as well.

He pulled out and flopped down across Magnus’s chest, too tired to even bother taking off the harness. Magnus pressed a lazy kiss to his forehead, and traced a finger over the fabric around his hips.

“’S pretty shiny,” he murmured, clearly just as tired as Taako.

“I call it bee-dazzling. I bewitched a hive of bauble-bees to attach the jewels.” Taako burrowed into Magnus’s embrace. “I can’t believe you didn’t notice until now. I spent ages choosing what color to wear, and which dildo would go best with it…”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “You color-coordinated your dick? …How many do you even have?”

“Don’t ask if you don’t want to know the answer.” He should probably be cleaning up (who knew when Merle was getting back, after all), but Taako couldn’t bring himself to leave the bed. “And thanks, man.”

Magnus laughed. “You were fucking amazing.”

Taako filed that away for later. _Fucking amazing._ Later he'd think of a way to make Magnus regret saying that, but for now, he was too busy tracing a pattern into Magnus's chest, and too tired to scheme.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to S for both their extremely helpful edits and giving me the bee-dazzling line.


End file.
